riordanfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Frank Zhang
Frank "Fai" Zhang -''' Jest synem rzymskiego boga wojny Marsa (odpowiednik grecki - Ares). Ma chińskie korzenie, a dorastał w Vancouverze w Kanadzie. Obecnie jest chłopakiem Hazel Levesque i wraz z nią należy do Przepowiedni Siedmiorga. Historia Frank jest synem Marsa i śmiertelniczki - żołnierza Emily Zhang. Od swojej matki dowiedział się że jest potomkiem Periclymenusa, który był wnukiem Posejdona i jednym z Argonautów. Został obdarzony mocą przemieniania się z ludzkiej postaci w jakiekolwiek zwierzę. Z powodu braku śmiertelnego ojca, po śmierci matki podtrzymywała go na duchu jego babcia. Matka zginęła na wojnie w Afganistanie. Frank odziedziczył zdolności zarówno po swoim boskim przodku jak i po boskim rodzicu. Z tego powodu był uważany za niebezpiecznego, potężnego i spekulowano, że długo nie pożyje. W noc jego narodzin, Junona ukazała się jego rodzinie i wskazała drewienko w kominie ostrzegając że gdy się spali chłopak umrze. Jego babcia dała mu ten kawałek drewna, gdy wiedziała że niedługo wyruszy do Obozu Jupiter. Lupa i jej pomocnicy przybyli po Franka, a on przeszedł typowy proces udowadniania swojej siły w Wilczym Domu. Frank przybył do Obozu około miesiąc po zaginięciu Jasona i był jeszcze na Probatio gdy zjawił się Percy. Kiedy Frank miał przybyć do Obozu Jupiter, jego babcia kazała mu iść do pretora i powiedzieć że jest prawnukiem Shen Lun i błagać o przebaczenie za to co uczynił, choć nie powiedziała co takiego zrobił. Gdy był już w obozie, zrobił co mu kazano. Reyna stwierdziła, że ceni ludzi za ich zasady, a nie za to kim byli ich przodkowie, ale nie powiedziała tego innym, gdyż obawiała się że będą mniej wyrozumiali od niej. Charakter Frank jest opanowany i nie sprawia wrażenia groźnego. Dla przyjaciół jest zawsze miły i uważa, że zawsze jest na przegranej pozycji z powodu jego niezdarności. Podczas bitwy jednak pokazuje swojego ducha walki i jest niezwyciężony. Nigdy nie zrobiłby krzywdy niewinnemu stworzeniu i zawsze staje w obronie przyjaciół, nawet Leona, z którym przez dłuższy czas nie mieli dobrych relacji. Frank jest bardzo wierny swojej dziewczynie i kocha ją ponad wszystko. Zaufał Hazel na tyle, by powierzyć jej swoje magiczne drewienko, od którego zależy jego życie. W Domu Hadesa decyduje, że powinien wziąć swój los w swoje własne ręce. Umiejętności *'Przemienianie się w zwierzęta '- matka zawsze powtarzała mu, że "może czym zechce". Okazało się, że to prawda. Frank potrafi zmienić się w dowthumb|356pxolne zwierzę - smoka, niedźwiedzia, lwa. *'''Walka i dowodzenie - '''Frank po jakimś czasie odkrywa u siebie zdolności przywódcze. Świetnie też walczy. *Łucznictwo '- strzelanie z łuku to coś, w czym Frank jest świetny, dlatego myślał, że może być synem Apolla. *'Umiejętności taktyczne''' - Frank jako syn boga wojny ma wysoko rozwiniętą umiejętność planowania ruchów wojsk podczas bitwy. Wygląd Frank ma duże i silne ramiona. Jest Azjatyckim-Kanadyjczykiem, ma dziecinną twarz, brązowe oczy oraz czarne krótkie włosy, o których Percy thumbtwierdzi, że nie pasują do jego tęgiego ciała. Hazel opisuje go jako misia pandę z mięśniami. Ma tatuaż z wizerunkiem dwóch włóczni nad skrótem SPQR i jedną linią, chociaż Frank przebywał na obozie krócej niż cały rok (wymóg centurionów). Po błogosławieństwie Marsa stał się wyższy , brzuch mu się zapadł a klatka piersiowa się rozrosła. " Jakby pozostało w nim coś ze smoka i z lwa, kiedy powrócił do ludzkich kształtów."'' Według Hazel wygląda fantastycznie.'' Ciekawostki *Frank ma zarówno greckie jak i rzymskie korzenie. *Frank jest jednym z 4 herosów obok Hazel (francuski), Leona (hiszpański i alfabet Morse'a) i Nica (zna włoski) który mówi w językach Heroes of olympus by inexcelsis-d6ud5lc.jpg Mini halfbloods by o0 sarcasm 0o-d67f1kd.png Heroes of olympus by blue wave 789-d7iu6gs.jpg Ferocity and color by o0 sarcasm 0o-d6bfrvy.png An olympus sleepover by madlibbs-d6bqwtf.jpg Heroes of olympus halloween by gabitozati-d6vhjqf.jpg Heroes by cookiekhaleesi-d6uycva.jpg Heroes of olympus new ideas meme by pjofan22-d6oyxcr.png Heroes of olympus the boys by flockeinc-d5rww5n.jpg Heroes of olympus thalia grace by jaidanwolf-d5dvy54.jpg Heroes of olympus nico di angelo by jaidanwolf-d5du3kv.jpg Images (22).jpg Children of the big three by spicynumber-d5y5lrh.jpg --s.png Engaged.png Again.png Tumblr m9ml9gOpIV1ra3p4oo1 500.jpg 37541159.jpg PJatO art dump SPOILERS by NiteLyfe.jpg Battle of Manhattan.png Tumblr m8zbgggAnf1rujbl4.jpg Percy jackson characters by blindbandit5-d4n7c1v.jpg Heroes of olympus.png 0tumblr mojzd0J1fW1rlv0z3o9 r1 500.png Franio.jpg Frank1234567890.png Frank zhang by rice claire-d6wbbnn.jpg nie powiązanych z jego półboską krwią. Mówi po francusku (kanadyjska odmiana). *Jest wyjątkiem wśród półbogów, gdyż nie wykryto u niego ADHD ani dysleksji. *Nie toleruje laktozy. *Jego ulubionym posiłkiem jest jajko sadzone i boczek na grzance ze szklanką soku pomarańczowego. *Podobnie jak Meleager jego życie jest połączone z kawałkiem drewna (jeśli się spali, umrze). *Jego imię jest połaczone z jego bronią. Frank to nazwa, która pochodzi od germańskiego plemienia Franków, które dostało nazwę od rodzaju włóczni której używano równiez w Chinach. Nazwisko Zhang może oznaczać łucznika. *Jest spokrewniony z Percy'm Jacksonem, gdyż oboje są spokrewnieni z Posejdonem, tylko, że Percy jest jego synem, a Frank dalekim krewnym. *Frank jest jednym z czwórki półbogów, którzy nie urodzili się w Stanach Zjednoczonych, Frank urodził się w Vancouver w Kanadzie. Inni to Nico (Wenecja, Włochy) oraz Hylla i Reyna (San Juan/Puerto Rico) *Marzył, by być synem Apollina, ale okazało się, że jego ojcem jest Mars. *Tak samo jak Nico di Angelo, grał w grę "Magia i Mit". *Podczas walki ze sługami Gai w Domu Hadesa, Jason ogłosił Franka nowym pretorem Rzymu, by ten mógł w pełni kontrolować duchy rzymskich legionistów. *2 razy doświadczył błogosławieństwa Aresa/Marsa, nie licząc momentu, w którym został uznany. *W "Domu Hadesa" słyszał w głowie dwa głosy - Marsa i Aresa. Mówili oni, że ma koniecznie kogoś zabić. *W tej samej części uratował Hazel i Nica (w Wenecji). *Jego babcia nazywa go "Fai", ponieważ nie odpowiada jej, że "Frank" jest zbyt mało chińskie. *Po dostaniu ognioodpornej torby od Leona i włożenia tam swojego drewienka Frank przestał bać się ognia. *Jest strasznie zazdrosny o Hazel. *Triptolemos (pomocnik Demeter, bóg plonów) groził mu zamienieniem w sorgo. (Dom Hadesa)thumb|Dzieci Aresa/Marsathumb|Potomkowie morzathumb *Gdy Chryasor wraz delfinami obrabiali ,,argo II" zamienił się w pszczołę przez co nie poszedł do niewoli. *Podczas napadu Chryasora zamienił się w delfina przez co przerażone delfiny ,, Złotego chłopca" wyskoczyły za burtę. *Hazel najbardziej podoba się jego niezdarność i misiowata twarz. Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Herosi Kategoria:Rzymianie Kategoria:Główne postacie Kategoria:Dzieci Marsa Kategoria:Postacie o czarnych włosach Kategoria:Postacie o brązowych oczach Kategoria:Nastolatki Kategoria:Rodzina Zhang Kategoria:Postacie z "Syn Neptuna" Kategoria:Postacie z "Znak Ateny" Kategoria:Postacie z "Dom Hadesa" Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Pretorzy Kategoria:Piąta Kohorta Kategoria:Herosi z przepowiedni Siedmiorga Kategoria:Półbogowie